hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirien Karmuai
History Sirien Karmuai is King Sūresui Karmuai first Son and is the oldest in the family. Being the oldest, He has personality similar to his father. For one, He enjoys the taste of Power and Enjoys watching his Soldiers beg for mercy to him. He gets his charisma and Manipulative ways from his Mother which makes him a terrible threat. Out of the 12 royal, he´s one of the royals whos able to use Nen. Appearance Sirien Karmuai gets most of his looks from his Mother. Instead of Having dead looking Black eyes with dark skin tone like his father, Sirien skin is actually pretty light as his mother put it when he was born ¨As white as Snow¨. He also has White hair with Sky Blue Eyes. It´s common to see him wearing a Leather Jacket. Abilities Immense Strength: Sirien is very powerful even being able to punch the life out of one of his minor body guards. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: '''He has shown to be able to dodge bullets that one of the other Royal bodyguard shot at him. '''Enhanced Stamina: '''He has shown to be able to last long in combat in the past. Plot(Under Development) '''Dark Continent Before Voyage: While Komui Kombuchi the owner of the Kombuchi Family was resting, Her Granddaughter Rozu was inform by the Kukan'yu Kingdom about their voyage to the Dark Continent. They started requesting hunters to help lead the Royal safe to the New Continent. Like many of the other royals, Sirien only stayed with his mother for all his life. When he was invited to the ceremony, He was pretty quite around the other siblings analyzing them to view their faults and weakest. That being said, He couldn´t fool his younger full brother Zero Kui Karmuai. With advantages of living with him all his life, he knew his brother was up to something. Later that night, The Mad King announce to everyone at the ceremony that like The Kakin Empire, they will take in the Succession War with a all out battle for the royal. They also confirmed that the hunters who helps their Royal win will win a Huge REWARD. The War only Had Three rules 1st: A royal can not kill off another royal themselves. 2nd: They can kill a royal if they can figure out a way to not get caught. 3rd: They can not escape the boat. 1st Day Within the first day, Sirien had a call with his Mother informing her his plans. He inform her that he will manipulate the younger siblings and kill off all the bigger threats/ who ever decides to get in his way. His younger full blood brother Zero confronted him telling him that his plan will never go through and that nobody will trust him. Sirien sigh and told him ¨I wouldn´t want to kill off my own little brother first now would I¨. Zero was shocked and frustrated by the Comment his brother made but knew he was lying which really only pissed him off. His Brother attempted to use Candle light but Zero quickly back away. Afterwards he quickly informed his Team of Killing mafia members to go to the S class Floor (Royal Floor). His first plan of action is to kill off The 4th Prince Jozeja Karmuai and his team since in his opinion thats his biggest threat. Nen History Sirien started using Nen around Age 17 Nen Type: Manipulation, Transmutation, Emission Candle Light: Sirien can transmit his nen to function like candle wax and attack/attract it to enemies and foes. He can then manipulative the wax to harden which traps the enemy making it easier to kill them. By heating up, he can summon and stretch out the wax even more/even melt it down when harden. Can Transmit this wax to even function like living creatures but will become useless once it hardens(same goes with non living things) Sicarii Z Team Sicarii Z Team is team of Mafia Members. They are quite group of soldiers hiding themselves from the Mafia Family entirely. Their Boss Luthier is one strong Nen users even fighting Hisoka in his youth. Base on Hisoka power nen aura scaling, Luthier is 95 Points Servants Sirien decided to not receive any support from the Hunter Association and has the fewest number of Servants. He only has 7 Servants, and out of all of them only 1 is worth wild and that is Malu Kotika one of his maiden. She a undercover Nen User spying on Sirien. Trivia * Sirien is base on the 12 Law of Karma The Great Law * Sirien ability base on Mr 3 from Op * He recruited the 2nd most dangerous Mafia Family * His fortune explain how he would die by to much power and authority * The Sicarii Z is based off of a splinter group of the Jewish Zealots who, in the decades preceding Jerusalem's destruction in 70 CE, strongly opposed the Roman occupation of Judea and attempted to expel them and their sympathizers from the area. The Sicarii carried sicae, or small daggers/knifes concealed in their cloaks. Category:Manipulators Category:Nen User Category:Male